1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an extinguishing agent for fire.
2. Description of Related Arts
Extinguishing agents have been made up of various compositions. For example, Japanese patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-37901 discloses an extinguishing agent containing urea, sodium chloride, sodium carbonic anhydride, ammonium sulfate and the like.
However, amongst processes for producing an extinguishing agent, many of them do not disclose the detail of production as know-how of venders. A process for producing an extinguishing agent will be disclosed herein.
In recent years, in addition to a floor-type fire extinguisher, a throwing-type fire extinguisher has been commercialized. A throwing-type fire extinguisher is typically thrown to the origin of a fire after it has started. Because it is sometimes difficult to use the floor-type fire extinguisher in the course of extinguishing a fire, a throwing-type fire extinguisher, which can extinguish a fire by throwing it from a distance into the fire, such as at the origin of a fire, may be preferred due to its easiness and convenience of application.
However, not all of the constituents of conventional fire extinguishing agents are necessarily safe. There is a possibility that problems may arise when a child or an aged person drinks or otherwise consumes the agent by mistake.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for producing a safe extinguishing agent, which has no or little harmful influence on the human body.
Furthermore, there is a need for providing a process for producing a safe extinguishing agent, which effectively conducts a treatment so that components incorporated therein may exhibit their action, to thereby produce an extinguishing agent having a high fire-extinguishing performance.